Unexpected Unprepared Sterek
by alpha4699
Summary: the day stiles life totally changed in everyway
1. Chapter 1

"Come on don't be such a chicken" Scott shouted from the edge of the cliff

"no way I'm good, see there is this tiny thing you might of heard of it its called not dying maybe you should try it some time I happen to be rather good at it" stiles shouted to his best friend whom he was considering demoting since he wanted stiles to throw himself of a fifty foot drop into the ocean which sure wouldn't kill Scott the all powerful alpha but stiles thought it might hurt a little if he tried instead he sat on tree trunk by the edge of the woods filming his friends suicide or as he liked to call it fun he watched as Scott got ready to jump.

"ahh no I cant let you jump nope cant do it you could die" stiles had gotten up and yanked Scott from the edge Scott snorted at the comment.

"I'm a werewolf I will be fine" Scott said, Stiles inwardly thought he saw Scotts head physically growing.

"you do know this isn't twilight werewolves don't actually hang around jumping of cliffs"

"coarse I'm way more good looking than Jacob black"

"yeah and on other news pigs can fly"

"you never know. Remember werewolves weren't real before I became one"

"Urgh I cant believe you're making me do this but desperate times call for desperate measures" he got his phone out and started dialling.

"who are you calling? my Mom?" Scott laughed taking his position at the cliff again.

"no not your mom unless you're adopted and your birth mother is a man then maybe, I'm calling Derek" he put the phone to his ear it was ringing.

"no please stiles no I wont jump of the cliff you know he will just lecture me and then make us have extra fighting lessons which is basically him using me as a punch bag" Scott dropped to his knees and clasped his hands together.

Stiles was about to hang up when Derek picked up.

"Hello? who the hell is this?" a very annoyed Derek asked then again Derek was always annoyed.

"err..." stiles looked to Scott for help raising his eyebrows in distress Scott just smirked at him and mouthed your problem and ran of into the woods.

"Who Is This?!" Derek sounded increasingly angry.

"its just me sorry I mean stiles its me stiles" stiles rolled his eye at himself he felt so awkward and honestly a little terrified.

"stiles how in hell did you get my number?" Derek didn't sound as angry stiles thought that was a good sign

"seriously Derek do you even know me I 'm a genius plus I might have stole your phone for an hour or two when I thought you were a psycho serial killer"

Derek growled down the phone

"hey now did I damage it? no. Did I break it? no. Did I drop it in the toilet? Maybe but the point is it still works"

Derek growled again "what do you want Stiles?"

"cant an almost friend call their almost friend to see how their day is going?" stiles said scrambling for an excuse he inwardly groaned at his pathetic one.

"no they cant when that almost friend did not give their almost friend their number" stiles could he a grin in Dereks voice though taking this as an invitation to have the first decent conversation with Derek hale ever.

"so said almost friend how was your day?" stiles said as he sat down on the tree trunk.

"seriously we are actually doing the almost friend bonding thing" he could hear Derek trying not to laugh but in a good way not a what a creep way.

"totally and when we become besties we can hang out and do each others nails ahh so excited you could like totally use a pedicure" stiles teased

"okay I will tell you about my day if you never mention besties again" Derek laughed a deep laugh that seem to vibrate through the phone.

stiles was totally taken aback by how good his laugh sounded and the fact it was giving him butterflies. Weird.

"I will try but I cant promise anything? I mean our bestieship would be like totes forever" stiles laughed back.

little did stiles know Derek was enchanted and confused by stiles light playful chuckles too.

"okay stiles my day was pretty much how it usually is" Derek knew this wouldn't be enough for stiles and that they would have to talk for a while stiles didn't seem to mind for he stayed on the phone for four hours laughing with Derek until he heard a twig snap behind him and a low growl, Derek heard it too.

"stiles were are you?" Derek suddenly no longer in the laughing mood got up from were he had been lying on his couch grabbed his jacket and started to head out the door to find him "stiles?"

"I'm at beacons fall just outside the woods" snap another twig closer to the clearing. closer to stiles. stiles looked toward the woods he saw something move then all he could see where red eyes like the devils all he could feel was the crushing of his bones and the spilling of his blood all he heard was the howling of the ferocious beast and his screams of agony then just nothing just blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

"stiles? Come on you cant be dead Stiles? can you hear me? please hear me" Derek said while trying to resuscitate him he had found stiles at the bottom of beacons fall covered in blood and bites nearly every bone in his body had been broken after about three hours of ponding stiles' chest to make him breathe he new he couldn't do anymore he howled a broken howl so loud and so heart breaking every werewolf for miles felt the devastation Derek was experiencing.

blackness pain and falling is all stiles could think about for what seemed like forever until the most heart breaking sound of devastation somehow pushed light in to his subconscious and he knew he had to fight not wither up and die he didn't know how but all the bones in his body somehow started to heal and the skin to mend it felt more agonising than dying had been and dying had been pretty sore as he remembered.

"DEREK" Scott shouted in the woods around were he estimated Derek to be he was worried about Derek he had heard the broken howl and all the pain behind it "DERE-"

he saw Derek crouched over something he was crying scott had never seen such sadness except at funerals as he got closer he saw that it wasn't a something it was a some one.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here in time scott I heard the screaming I just couldn't run fast enough and now-" Derek broke of and hid his face in his hands

"no stiles cant be dead no no no NOOOOOO-" scott broke off into a howl of despair fell to his knees and sobbed Derek put his arm around him they cried together.

Stiles heard another howl and sobbing everything was become clearer to him he could feel the cold summer breeze against his open wounds "no Stiles you cant be gone you cant be" scott cried stiles knew he had to get up or show them he wasn't gone he was right there alive listening to them sob like a pair of girls who's the chicken now thought stiles grimly.

Scott had gone for help leaving Derek to guard stiles' lifeless body "Stiles if this is one of your weird jokes that only you would get please stop and get up, move, live please please" Derek took hold of stiles' hand suddenly noticing how warm it was no one who was dead for six hours could have feverish skin but no one could survive what stiles' had went through he broke so many bones cut open arteries from which warm hot blood had covered Derek's hands and shirt Derek reluctantly looked at stiles' wounds not wanting to see what he had been through but at the same time curious what if no Derek refused to think he was alive just to be hurt all over again he lifted stiles' shirt were most of the damage had been and saw nothing but a toned torso smooth and unblemished he checked for broken bones last time he checked stile' had shattered his thigh but now it was just muscle and strong bone.

"is this the part were I scream rape and you say in an evil voice no one can hear me" stiles croaked out, looking at Derek who was touching his thigh.

"You're alive you you're alive" Derek grinned through his tears at stiles' first conscious words.

"no I'm a gho-" stiles got caught of guard and didn't get a chance to finish his remark when Derek bear hugged all the breath out of him stiles didn't really know what he felt for Derek but he did know there was no ones arms he would rather be in than this dark haired green eyed werewolf he also knew that he couldn't breathe in the death grip Derek had him in.

"ehh Derek are you hugging me or trying to kill me because right now not really sure" stiles wheezed out with the air he could gather.

"oh sorry its just your alive and you were de-" Derek drew back from the hug which disappointed stiles'

"what's wrong?" stiles asked with a worried expression.

"nothings wrong its just how are you alive?" Derek asked clearly confused.

"I don't know I mean there was howling and biting and falling but the worst part was looking into the eyes of that monster and seeing my doom wait he was an alpha he bit me and I healed Derek do you think ive changed? cant you like sniff me or something?" he raised an eyebrow at Derek.

actually yes that does come under my wolfly powers stay still" Derek leaned in to stiles his nose grazed his neck inhaling the scent it was suddenly a very intimate thing they were doing but it didn't feel wrong to either of them stiles closed his eyes letting his senses take over feeling dereks hot breath on his bare pale neck his skin grazing his it was electric sparks were going through him right done to his toes and every where in between.

suddenly a siren went of the police were here no doubt followed by scott Derek and stiles broke apart.

a car pulled up stiles' dad got out and ran to his son.

"stiles Scott he he s-said you were dead what happened?" he asked embracing his son with tears in his eyes

"I'm fine dad it was off the supernatural variety of things I'm ok okay?"

"fine but you are telling me exactly what happened when we get home you hear me? get in the car? I will be there in a second I want to talk to Derek.

Derek and stiles exchanged confused expressions stiles got up and walked over and got into the car he watched as his dad broke down in tears and Derek squeezed his shoulder stiles was irritated that he couldn't hear them he looked at them really hard trying to lip read then suddenly he could here everything

"thank you so much Derek I don't know what I would do without him he is all I got left "

"honestly sheriff I didn't do anything stiles he he has been bitten he is turning" Derek told the sheriff gravely

stiles didn't know what to do he was changing into a werewolf he had always been the human now he is a werewolf when he looked up he had obviously missed something major since his dad and Derek were hugging now stiles was tired cold and confused sexually and physically all he wanted was to go home and sleep so he did what any rational person would he took the took the radio and shouted through the speakers yeah I'm tired and just after dying can we get this hug fest on the road Derek you wanna lift of you gonna wolf out and run home?" he yawned to them they both looked at him and Derek cracked a smile that made his heart sing.

"I think a good run will do me good clear my head I will see you later" Derek said then took of into the woods.

stiles hoped so and it wasn't just because he needed help being a werewolf he had something else in mind something else in deed.


	3. Chapter 3

when stiles had got home that night he had ran straight to his room locking the door before his father could ask him anything he didn't want to go through it again though some parts weren't to bad but that hadn't been from the ferocious it had been from Derek he was so confused about what he felt for Derek did he like him? was he gay? he recalled the night his dad had found him at a gay club when he had been hunting the kanima his father had said stiles wasn't gay but now stiles looking in the mirror he wasn't to sure.

* * *

Scott had got a call from sheriff Stilinski later that night assuring Stiles was fine but also to tell him he was a werewolf

"how?" Scott had asked holding back the sorrow of what his friend was yet to go through.

"same as you only worse he was bitten I guess' look Scott I'm going to keep him of school for a while just till he feels like himself"

"what? no you cant just keep him of school he needs to be taught how am I suppose to teach him if I never see him?"

there was a silence Scott impatient for his answer

"well I have asked someone else to help him"

"who?" Scott a little angry he could tell when he looked in the mirror his eyes had started to go red

"Derek".

* * *

stiles had been sleeping until he heard a noise outside his window he slowly got up from his bed and picked up the aluminium bat he had under his bed slowly walking to the window he pulled backed the curtain just as a figure started to climb in he took the bat and swung it as hard as he could which was hard enough to throw the person out the window in to the bushes below he heard a low growl of frustration but not anger stiles looked down into the bushes as the perpetrator got up he suddenly realised who had just used as a baseball he ran downstairs and to the bushes but he was gone.

"Derek I know you're out here I saw you get up where are you?" stiles asked while trying to whisper and shout at the same time.

"I'm not out there I'm up here where you should be or have you forgotten the fact you were used as a chew top then thrown of a cliff?" stiles looked up at the sound of Derek's voice coming from his bed room

"I am way more cool than a chew toy I am the equivalent of catnip for werewolves thank you very much" stiles grinned up at him

"yeah I just cant seem to stay away from you" Derek laughed to stiles

"wait there I will be up in two seconds well not really two because n-" stiles started to rant

"stiles just get up here"

"will do"

as stiles walked up the stairs he felt really nervous Derek was in his room oh crap he hadn't cleaned his room in a week he rushed in to find Derek reading his school report on supernatural characters in stories Derek looked up at stiles when he got into the room lifting a black eyebrow at him

"schools actually make you write stuff like this? werewolves? yeah I get, hobbits? not so much" he said

Derek sat down beside stiles on the bed making stiles' heart rocket up he was sure Derek could hear it since he smiled a little at him did he know stiles was having feelings for him that he had yet to understand himself? Derek looked into stiles' deep mahogany eyes remembering the way he had sighed in pleasure when Derek had checked for werewolf scent he took in the fairness of his skin the way he would fidget when he wasn't talking like he was doing now tapping the nightstand beside him Derek felt a deep yearning he had yet to understand

"we need to talk" Derek said suddenly very serious

"about the fact I'm a werewolf, yeah I'm a fast learner heard you talking to my dad in the woods honestly I don't think its a big deal" he sighed

"stiles what about this is not a big deal? you're a werewolf with urges you can't control everything is more dangerous lust can turn you as easily as anger so don't give me the I'm not an angry guy excuse because you're still a hormonal teenager" Derek smirked as stiles blushed

"well A I am not an angry person I am a ray of sunshine and B even if I am a hormonal teen I don't really have a love life to get lustful over" Stiles couldn't help feeling disappointed that he didn't have a love life while staring into the green emeralds that were Derek's eyes the man was radiating sexy and what was he radiating horny teenage boy he inwardly rolled his eyes

"I'm sure that cant be true I mean you're good looking funny and deadly when it comes to having a plan B" Derek grinned

"there was ever only one _girl_ now I'm well I think I'm-" stiles broke of looking at Derek in distress willing him to understand

"I think I know what you mean you always really liked Lydia and don't know if she will accept you as a werewolf" Derek said sadly he knew there wasn't any girl for him and looking at stiles wanting someone else broke him

"no" stiles whispered "that's not it at all"

Derek turned to stiles not daring to hope that stiles felt the seem "what do you mean no, is she not the girl for you?" Derek wished

"I don't think there is a girl for me, Derek I'm trying to tell you I'm ga-"

before stiles could finish Derek's hot full lips were crushed against his making his heart skip a beat but he responded immediately twisting his fingers in Derek's messy black hair Derek let out a strong lustful growl which vibrated through them both, suddenly stiles' was lying on the bed feeling the full of Derek's weight every part of them touching Derek's mouth was now biting and sucking stiles' neck making him moan in pleasure his hands somehow taking the black shirt Derek been wearing off stiles wrapped his legs around Derek's waist and turned them over so he was on top he bent down and found Derek's inviting mouth waiting there tongues exploring each others mouths stiles had never felt so safe but at the same time in danger of falling

"stiles its me I'm back from work come down get something to eat" the sheriff shouted up the stairs

Derek and stiles immediately let go of each other

"you have to go like right now" stiles whispered while struggling to get his shirt back on

Derek grabbed his shirt jumped out the window and ran into the woods behind his house

"stiles?" his dad shouted

"yeah I'm coming now" he called back

things had nearly gone too far but never had nearly going to far felt so right no ones kiss had ever felt like that to him, Derek was the oxygen stiles' needed to breathe but did Derek feel the seem?


	4. Chapter 4

"stiles where do you think you're going?" sheriff Stilinski said as stiles walked towards the door fully clothed

"you know that thing a go to nearly every week day what's it called? oh yeah a school" stiles retorted about to open the door

"ah no you don't mister" he said as he ran to block the door

"what are you doing? let me out I'm going to be late, again"

"no you're not going to school today you're staying home well actually you're going to Derek's he promised to help you"

the thought of seeing Derek again terrified stiles' he didn't know what he would even say to him or if what had happened between them was a one time but stiles could be sure of one thing it wasn't his fault Derek kissed him and created the problem sure stiles kissed him back but he didn't start it and no way was he going to sit in awkward silence all day how did Derek even think he was going to get stiles to wolf out because the only time that he even semi wolfed out was the night before somehow he was unaware that he had grown claws until Derek left and he calmed they vanished

"dad I'm fine I can't miss school its my last year and I have fallen way behind with all this supernatural stuff I just want to feel normal even though I can turn into a were wolf and just came back from the dead" stiles looked pleadingly at his father

"are you sure you just don't want to go back to bed? you look like you haven't slept at all"

"must be the coming back from the dead thing I will be fine got to go pops love ya" stiles said as he finally got the door he knew the whole death thing was a lie in truth he hadn't slept at all he had stayed up thinking about Derek and wanting to know how he felt since stiles' was pretty sure he's in love with him with every sour wolf part of him he just didn't want to get was to busy thinking about Derek to see the girl following him as he walked to school since his dad wouldn't let him drive after dying.

* * *

"hey Scott" stiles said when he saw his best friend climbing of his bike

"STILES thank god last time I saw you, you were dead" Scott bear hugged him

"dude people are watching I know I'm irresistible and people cant keep their hands of me but I'm just not into you like that bro you're not my type" stiles smirked

"hey I am everyone's type even crazy whack jobs like Kira" he said as Kira was walking up to him

"talking about me" she stood up on her toes and kissed Scott

"yes Scott here was telling me how not whackjobish you are"

Kira stepped back from Scott and attacked stiles with hugs

"hey there don't crush the merchandise I am very valuable" stiles said untangling himself from Kira

"like I could now that you're a big bad wolf" she retorted

"true I am pretty invincible" he laughed hiding his unease

"hey weren't you suppose to be having how to be peace loving werewolf 101 from Derek all this week?" Scott asked wondering had Derek bailed on helping stiles

"what? how did you know I didn't even know till this morning?"

"your dad called told me you wouldn't be in and that Derek was teaching you, which kinda pissed me off am I not an alpha?, any way why are you here and not with him?"

"I decided the best thing for me is some normalcy even though me and you are werewolves and your adorable little girlfriend there is a fox in more ways than one" stiles winked at them "now we should go to class or Harris is going to kill us"

* * *

"students I would like to introduce a new member to beacon hills everyone this is Caitlin Shaw" Mr Harris introduced a girl who made everyone feel self-conscious in the room even the boys she had to be nearly six foot with a willow like shape to her, her hair cascaded down her back in dull gold ringlets and her eyes were a piercing greenish blue you knew just by what she was wearing you shouldn't mess with her she was nearly all in black except a white shirt and a small golden necklace with the same symbol as the werewolf one for vendetta she seemed to give of an air of leadership and cruelty "ah there's a seat just by Mr Stilinski, I expect you to show her around the school all day if I see her without you, you are in detention for a week got it?"

"sure but what if I need to go to the toilet or she does do I go with into the cubicle?"

this earned him a smirk from the new girl as she walked towards her seat beside him and a disapproving look from Harris

"I'm stiles as you probably guessed nice to meet you" he held out his hand to shake hers

she just rolled her eyes at him

"or not" he muttered he was about to start the question paper Harris had given them when Caitlin flicked hair over her shoulder and he caught her scent suddenly he froze in his track's unable to think he was filled with rage he looked at his hands his claws starting to grow he could feel his canine teeth coming through he had to get out of there he grabbed his bag and ran for the door "stiles!" Harris called after him stiles ignored him.

He ran out of the school into the woods he couldn't believe it was the girl Caitlin she was the Alpha who turned him he howled out in anger a hate filled sound that made your blood run cold

* * *

Stiles sat there in the woods trying to calm down to de-wolf himself but every time he thought of her face his vision went red her image and the beast that attacked him kept crossing together making him confused and angrier he growled in frustration suddenly there was a snap of a twig stiles got up into a defensive stance ready to fight what ever came near him he had never felt the urge to kill someone but he was beyond reasoning

"Stiles" said a deep voice

stiles growled at the man

"stiles calm down its me Derek you need to calm down" Derek said in a soothing voice

which might of worked had stiles not been so angry instead he tackled him with all his strength and the rage was giving him a lot of it, Derek threw stiles back into the tree holding him there Derek had shifted and was now bearing his teeth at stiles

"CALM DOWN!" he roared

but even though there was apart of stiles shouting at him to stop it that he was trying to hurt Derek but the rage had more control he head butted Derek expecting him to let go in surprise he was wrong Derek lifted back his fist "I'm sorry stiles but you're out of control" and punched him across the face and that was it total wipe out just blackness.


	5. Chapter 5

"stiles" Derek had carried the unconscious stiles to the hale house and was currently trying to wake him up he felt bad about punching him but Derek had a feeling stiles would not have given up easily "stiles wake up or I will throw this bucket of currently freezing water over you" stiles just lay there totally oblivious to Derek and his surroundings "okay then" Derek said lifting the bucket "sorry" he threw the water over stiles "again"

"holy m-m-m-m-mother of g-god w-w-w-w-where am I-I-I-I? D-d-d-Derek what a-a-are you d-d-doing here? well n-n-not here as w-w-what seems to be the h-h-hale h-h-house b-but you know with m-m-me?" stiles said through clattering teeth "and w-w-what's with t-t-the icy w-water alarm c-clock?" he tried to gather heat by curling his knees to his chin but he was soaking

"one minute I'll go get a blanket for you and a dry shirt" Derek called as we started to walk of he looked back at the shivering stiles "maybe two blankets"

stiles couldn't really think straight when he was this cold when he was warmer he was definitely repaying the icy favour

"here you go two blankets and a dry shirt" Derek said throwing them to stiles he sat down and waited for stiles to warm up he watched as stiles peeled the see through wet top over his body the yearning for him came back in full force but Derek ignored it he needed to know what set him off

stiles felt self-conscious taking his shirt off while Derek watched even though he had seen him shirtless before now was different he felt more vulnerable he quickly put on Derek's to big black shirt which was the same one he had worn the other night blushed at the memory he wrapped the two blankets round himself and curled up on the old sofa

"so why the icy welcome?" stiles asked breaking the intensely awkward silence

"you don't remember?" Derek raised his eyebrows at stiles

"obviously not did I faint or something why do I feel like I've been punched in the face by a wall?" he asked rubbing his jaw

"oh that's my doing you phased and attacked me and you wouldn't stop so I knocked you unconscious"

"oh Derek I am so sorry I would never do that on purpose" stiles horrified he loved this man he wouldn't hurt him

"oh it was my fault you were phased when I got to you and pretty mad I should of just stayed at a distance and let you work it out" Derek sighed

"I'm still so sorry you know I would never try to hurt you" stiles said looking at Derek through his long eyelashes they looked into each others eyes both wanting to say how they felt but not knowing how to

"so do you remember what made you so angry?" Derek asked

"Emm yeah Caitlin" stiles said getting angry again

"calm down stiles calm down" Derek walked over and joined him on the sofa taking shoulders "just breath"

"okay I'm good yeah I remember why got angry and starting to phase then running out of school but that's it" stiles said his heart pounding he was highly aware of Derek's hands on his shoulders

"who is Caitlin?" Derek asked not bothering to hide the jealousy of this unknown girl

"no one you have to worry about in that department she's the alpha that changed me!"

Derek blushed a little then growled at the fact she had hurt stiles nearly killed him he started to phase but stiles caught Derek's face in his hands

"no don't at least not now, we need to talk" stiles stroked the side of Derek's face with his fingertips then to outlined his lips "I need to know that we have something real not just in my head I need to know if you actually care if every kiss and touch the other night meant as much to you as it did to me because honestly and truthfully I think I think I may be in love with you"

Derek was taken aback never had he thought stiles would say that to him and though he never really even admitted it to himself he was in love with stiles warts and all not that he had warts Derek thought stiles had the most beautiful skin he had ever seen

"stiles there is not even the slightest bit of doubt in my mind that you are the only person I could ever love every touch was mind blowing every kiss was heaven and for you to question that well you wouldn't be the highly curious suspicious person I fell in love with if you didn't I-" before Derek could finish stiles kissed him softly on the mouth and looked into his deep green eyes "there is no doubt in my mind either" Derek kissed stiles like the world was about to explode so passionately so fiercely that stiles himself thought he might catch fire stiles tangled his fingers in the unruly back locks of Derek's he tried to lay down but the sofa was to small and they fell off stiles landing on top of Derek they burst out laughing "I love you Derek " stiles sighed "I love you too stiles" suddenly the playful laughter was replaced by heavy breathing gazing into each others at the same time they both crashed there lips into each others Derek rolled over so he was on top of stiles, stiles ran his fingers up under Derek's shirt while Derek started to remove stiles' kissing down his neck and over his perfect torso when Derek's lips got to the sensitive skin above the hip stiles let out a growl of passion this just made Derek want him more stiles tried to remove Derek's shirt carefully but it ripped apart in his had Derek gave deep husky chuckle "sorry" stiles reached up and kissed him flipping Derek round so he was on top he moved his lips softly over Derek's muscled torso causing Derek to shiver in pleasure it was like they couldn't get close enough to each other they needed to meld together and be one Derek was fierce and passionate but he was gentle to because it was special not just because they had said I love you but because it was stiles' first time

* * *

"stiles wake up" Derek whispered urgently to the fast asleep boy

stiles groaned getting up "what time is it?"

"that doesn't matter someone is in the house I don't recognise their scent" Derek said rushing to find a way out

stiles inhaled trying to smell the perpetrator "its her its Caitlin Derek she's the alpha that changed me"

Derek wolfed out getting ready for a fight "what ever happens to me you get out of here alive do you hear me if you get a chance to get out take it leave me"

stiles knew there was no way he would leave Derek to die but he nodded to reassure him

"stiles I love you remember that" Derek said as he ran out to the staircase alerting the wolf

those were the last words Derek said before hell broke lose.


	6. Chapter 6

Derek looked down from the staircase eyes bright blue burning anger but the anger was nothing compared to the fully transformed wolf's that burned with red hot fury as soon as the wolf saw Derek she growled signalling that she was the alpha Derek didn't care bared his teeth at her and jumped onto the ferocious wolf clawing at her face "run stiles ran to ward the door when he got to it he looked back to find the wolf lying in the next room not moving Derek standing over her claws inked in blood

"Derek come on before she wakes up" stiles said opening the door

He started out it the door, when he heard Derek cry out in agony stiles turned back to see a half transformed Caitlin with her claws through Derek's torso right through to his back as she took her claws out letting him go and fall to the floor he looked straight in stiles' eyes blood dripping from his mouth he rasped "run" then closed his emerald green eyes and just lay there unmoving

pain shot through stiles' heart like he was being torn apart he screamed out in his own heart breaking agony he ran to hold Derek's body sobbing uncontrollably into the werewolf's hair he sat there holding the man loved he was suddenly filled with cold black rage he phased looking up to Caitlin standing there while he had been mourning his loss she had just stood there and watched he raised slowly letting a hard long growl out before looking the alpha in the eye overcome with grief he ran at the girl catching her of guard and crashed her body into the wall holding her by the neck watching as he choked the life out of her looking into her now greeny-blue eyes he saw no remorse for killing Derek he saw nothingness he watched as her eyes turned the deep glowing red she hiked up her leg kicked out sending him flying across the room she let out a howl stiles wasn't going to stop easily he wanted her dead he took the old mirror that lay on the floor next to him sending it fly into the back of her head she fell to the ground clutching her head more in irritation than pain she turned to look at stiles who was now standing in a defensive crouch he flung himself at her but something hard hit into his side making him fly into the staircase he looked around confused there were four other wolves standing in defensive crouches growling at stiles protecting there alpha this didn't stop him from trying one last time to get to her but the wolves stopped him beating him he looked towards Derek's lifeless body as they kicked him in the side repeatedly feeling nothing dead inside until the alpha had had enough taking hold of stiles' collar and and punched him into blackness.

* * *

stiles woke up in agony he looked down to see a knife deep in his side as he looked round the room he saw a flicker of movement he tried to move forward but he was chained to the wall

"why are you ding this to me?" he cried out in pain and frustration

Caitlin walked into his line of vision stiles growled at her in rage she smirked at his attempt to free himself watched until his wrist were bloody from trying she just stood there watching just as before when she killed Derek there was nothing in her eyes just emptiness after a while of yelling vulgarity at her she went to the door as she left a huge man who looked like he could kill anything with his bare hand came in he looked to his she nodded then left the man walked over to stiles

"I guess you're the real welcoming committee she doesn't say much" he said

the man took the knife out of stiles' side then plunged it into his leg he cried out in agony the man repeatedly did this for around an hour until stiles passed out in pain again.

* * *

"Scott where was stiles all day? I haven't seen him since he ran out of class this morning" Isaac said

"I don't know but I want to call a pack meeting call everyone stiles Derek Allison the twins Lydia and Kira" Scott decided he would take a shower as he waited for the meeting

"hey Scott, Stiles and Derek aren't answering everyone else is down stairs though" Isaac told Scott as he walked down the hallway towards the stairs

"well we are just going to have to got to Derek's and find them" Scott said as he reached the last step "people we are going to Derek's I think he and stiles are in trouble"

* * *

stiles had been sleeping until someone threw a bucket of water over him but there was something wrong he was burning wolf's bane he cried out

"why are you doing this to me?" he yelled at Caitlin who stood before him

she went over and stroked his wet face feeling the burn of the wolf's bane she sighed

"all in good time stiles all in good time" Caitlin said here thick Irish accent making everything more serious and darker

* * *

Scott approached Derek's door followed by the rest carefully he could smell blood not just Derek's but stiles' too and someone else's he carefully pushed the door aside to see Derek's body covered in blood lying there on the cold dusty floor

"no you can't be dead" Scott whispered


	7. Chapter 7

"Derek wake up please" Scott pleaded he knew that he never really like Derek but he couldn't bare to see him dead "we need to take him to Deaton Isaac grab his legs Lydia open my boot"

"Scott what do we do if he is dead?" Isaac whispered

"we leave him in the woods this definitely looks liked an animal attack" Scott said nodding his head more to convince him that he could leave Derek in the middle of the woods for someone to find mid thought his phone went of of making Isaac jump back dropping Derek Scott growled at him

"hello" Scott sighed exasperated

"Scott where is my son I got a call that he stormed out of school and he isn't at home?" the sheriff growled down the phone

"sir we may have lost stiles but don't worry we will get him back" Scott said hanging up the phone and switching it off

"Scott are you okay? Kira said smiling up at him

what was wrong with him he had a really cute girlfriend but he kept having dreams about the new girl he needed to pull himself together

"I'm fine I will be even better when Derek and stiles are alright" Scott sighed smiling down at her "come on guys we might not have that long left"

* * *

"stiles wakey wakey" he heard Caitlin's sing song voice float to him from across the room "you cant stay asleep forever

"actually I can its called being dead by the looks of you I'm going to start that nap real soon" stiles spat back

"silly no I don't want to kill you stiles you are what I like to call a necessary evil you're collateral damage"

"for what?"

she grinned

"why don't you just tell me its not like I'm ever getting out of this house?" stiles scowled at her

"why ever not you should be leaving rather shortly if I have not over estimated the love a hale has for his mate" she smirked at his confused hurt expression

"you killed Derek I'm no ones mate" he choked

"did I kill him? I don't remember doing that" she laughed

stiles growled at her in confusion and grief

"now, now you are going to need your strength Huck with be in shortly to you he is just the greatest welcoming committee don't you think so?" she chuckled as she left

what did she mean was Derek alive? no he had seen him die watched the light drain from his eyes this was some kind of mental torture.

* * *

"what happened to him? he looks like he has been this way for hours" Deaton said looking at Derek's open wound it was black from his body trying to heal itself in his last moments

"to the best I can figure out another wolf was there is there anything you can do to save him?" Scott pleaded

"I don't know Scott but I will try I promised his mother I would look after him and that is exactly what I will do now go find stiles leave me to think" the Dr said shooing Scott and Isaac out of the building

Deaton turned to the body "lets see what we can do for you"

* * *

"how do we find stiles? anyone have an idea?" Lydia said taking charge of the find and rescue

Isaac put his hand up

"anyone have any useful idea? Kira? Scott? Allison?" Lydia looking each of them in the eye

"well Scott says he smelt stiles at Derek's so we should start there and Scott can sniff him out" Allison said testing the strength of her bow

"well that would be genius if it weren't raining so hard outside" Lydia said opening the curtains showing the harsh rain fall

"I have an idea we ca-" Isaac started

"Isaac we don't need you wasting our time you're the muscle not the brain" Lydia said rolling her eyes

"Lydia let him speak" Scott said "go one Isaac"

"we could howl remember we howl to signal were we are you should have thought of that you did it for Derek" they all stared at him

"now that's genius" Lydia smirked "go on howl for us well out the window"

* * *

stiles sat on the floor shaking Huck's second welcoming went from bad to worse it felt like every bone in his body had been broken and it probably had he had took a hammer to them stiles tried to think of happy things but they involved Derek making him ache inside suddenly there was a loud distant howl he didn't really notice at first till there it was again he struggled to his feet and dragged himself to the little barred window letting in nothing but darkness it must have been night time mustering all the strength he could gather he let out howl so loud it made your blood curl he howled repeatedly till it hurt

"stiles what are you doing get away from there now!" Huck had returned with a drill

"do what you want to me but they are coming for you" stiles rasped sinking to the floor

"who?"

"your worst nightmare! my pack!"

* * *

"Scott are you sure you know where we're going?" Kira chirped as she ran along side him

"yeah it would seem they hadn't left Derek's house" he said running faster the howl had sounded in distress hurt and what shocked Scott more was it was filled with rage

"but how did you not smell them? how many are there?"

"I don't know I just didn't I thought the scents were left from the fight I was a bit pre occupied with Derek's dead body"

"I'm sorry its just you've been of recently you have not been sleeping I'm just worried"

Scott felt miserable he couldn't tell her he had been dreaming about another girl and that's why he wouldn't sleep he knew dreaming about the girl would hurt her

"its nothing just stress I guess being alpha is a hard job"

"I know"

but she didn't Scott thought as they came into view of Derek's house

* * *

"it seems your pack has finally found us weird pack you have 5 werewolves a Kitsune a banshee and a hunter how peculiar" Caitlin said playing with her hair she watched the alpha the boy she had been dreaming about she almost felt bad for destroying his life but she had bigger fish to fry

"they will kill you" stiles spat

"they can try but I have something else in mind for them"

"wait you wanted me to call them you wanted them hear why?"

"stiles you are all collateral damage"

"what for?"

"my revenge on the hales"


	8. Chapter 8

**sorry**** I haven't written in ages someone close to me died of cancer this chapter is dedicated to her.**

"what do you mean revenge on the hales you already killed Derek how much more revenge can you get?" stiles choked out

"you just don't listen stiles I didn't kill him" Caitlin sighed tossing her hair over her shoulder

"w-what?"

"you heard me your big bad wolfs still kicking" she rolled her eyes then forced a laugh "for now"

Stiles growled with anger he had just found out Derek was alive he would never let someone hurt him again

"tsk tsk calm down you will be with him in the after life" she grinned but it didn't reach her eyes slamming the door behind her

"I will never let that bitch touch him again even if it means I die trying" stiles promised himself

* * *

"wren the whole packs outside I don't know what to do I only have two men in here and one of them isn't even a werewolf" Caitlin panicked

"its okay I am nearly there" wren whispered aware that scotts pack was probably listening

"I don't know if what we are doing is wright I mean torture and kidnapping stiles seems like a sweet kid I don't want to kill him" Caitlin sighed

"we have to this is only right if we don't then we are worthless in the eyes of the parents we lost the parents his family took" wren growled

"I know I am sorry for even thinking about letting them go they have to pay"

"that's wright lil sis now go show that McCall fella what you're made of" wren teased

how can he tease Caitlin at a time like this she thought to herself but she just hung up

"Huck go get your gun and distract our unwelcome visitors but don't kill them, Patrick well just wolf out and hope for the best wait and see if the gun scares them away before you attack" Caitlin ordered "I don't think I can do this" she whispered after they left.

* * *

Scott stood staring at the house trying to pick a safe way in When suddenly a shot rang out making him jump

"Scott we have to retreat they are armed we are not all I have is a bow and arrow that wont hold against guns" Allison shouted

"I cant leave knowing my best friend is in there"

"and we cant leave you here" Kira whispered

"alright here is what we are going to do Kira I hate to ask but you are the fastest can you run and get Allisons dad he can help contain these werewolves when we catch them if anyone else tries they have more chance of getting hit Aiden Ethan I need you to find out were the shots are coming from and stop them when you do that howl to let me know its safe to get to the house Isaac I need you to cover me while I get stiles Allison hang back here and shoot what ever looks murderous, Okay?"

Scott watched as they all took position he looked at Isaac who had a weird look on his

"what is it?" Scott whispered

"can you smell that?" Isaac choked

Scott took in the smell "blood"

"not just blood stiles' blood and a lot of it"

"he isn't dead"

"but what if he is we would be putting ourselves at risk for nothing"

"he isn't" Scott growled

"how do you know?"

"because I would feel it he is part of the pact I would know if he were dead and he isn't"

Isaac sighed in relief

that's when they heard the signal

"ready?" Scott whispered

"and willing" Isaac grinned

then they took of for the house

* * *

stiles stood at the little window watching as Scott and Isaac ran for the house they were nearly there when a young man with red hair jumped from the porch ready to fight the man must of had a death wish going against an alpha and his pack Ethan and Aiden had appeared out of no where the red head took one look at them and didn't seem to care that he would lose he attacked they responded by phasing and defending each other the whole pack joined forces but the man would not give up they would have to kill him

the door slammed open Caitlin ran in holding a key "come on you look like you could use a walk"

"what?"

* * *

Scott looked into the eyes of the wolf blue, he had spilt innocent blood maybe stiles' yet why was he hesitating he held him by the throat he raised his claws to strike the last blow when the front door slammed open

"don't even think about hurting him or, or I will kill stiles" Caitlin screamed holding stiles by the throat eyes blazing red

"w-wait you are the alpha?" Scott stuttered the girl he had been dreaming about was a blood thirsty werewolf

for a moment Caitlin was caught of guard the feelings she harboured for the perfect Scott in her dreams would not sway her from revenge

"yes and if you do not unhand my beta I will kill yours" to make a point she dug her claws a little into stiles' neck just enough so blood would shed

"if you give us stiles we will give you- what is his name?" Scott asked

"my names Patrick and I will die before I ruin this" the red head or Patrick growled

"so what is it going to be Caitlin give us stiles to save Patrick or lose him then your own life"

she looked like a caged bird thought Scott she looked like she didn't have a choice

"make the right decision" he whispered

"no no you don't understand I have to do this I need to do this " tears started to trickle from her eyelashes

"why? why do you have to" Scott asked confused

"We need penance for what Derek's parents did his family are poison they need to suffer then be eliminated" she recited the words like a speech

"why would stiles dying make Derek suffer?" Isaac asked "they fight constantly"

"oh stiles you haven't told them not even your best friend" Caitlin sighed it sounded sympathetic

stiles growled at her "no but I would have if you hadn't kidnapped me"

"well lets make it simple Derek plus stiles equals love okay? same page?" Caitlin paused her phone was vibrating "seriously wren now?"

"its okay you can take that" scott smirked "we wont attack while you are on the phone not my style"

Caitlin growled answering the phone

"wren?"

"guess again if you don't take your hand away from stiles' throat I will tare out wrens nice necklace" then he hung up

Caitlin looked up then spotted him emerging from the trees her brother his hostage

"Derek" stiles gasped.


End file.
